Talk:Evolith
I just created this page. Please help me make it worth having its own item category. East Ronfaure S Hunt 1 Skogs Fru just done this and got some one else in pary had same thing but with Conserve MP+2 Herbage Hunter in Tahrongi Canyon Resulted in: Vs. Plantoids: Magic Defense Bonus +1 Slot: Light^1 Something helpful would be a list of the NM registry NPC's and their locations. I have not looked around and I assume they are in all towns but I only know of one in Nashmau. Nevermind they aren't NPCs they are books just like FOV Mrsbungle 02:15, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Just killed Tempest Tigon in Carpenter's landing and got an evolith with Ninjutsu:Mag. Acc+1 on it. Kaisamoht 02:56, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Peaseblossom Got Enhancing Magic (Light): Conserve MP+4, off NM Information on Ability Delay? Just wondering if anyone has any info an how much the {Insert 2hr here} Ability Delay -1 will reduce a given 2hr by. Considering merits and other delays on ability tend to reduce it by 1/60th (or 1/30 in the case of Merits, which makes sense since it gives 2 of everything else), I'd wager it's around 2 minutes off a given 2hr... which seems almost completely useless. Anyway hoping someone give us an answer once they start using Evoliths. FantajiFan 09:35, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Has anyone even found a weapon you can etch a onto? Analina Hades 20:18, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Diamond Shape I've etched two weapons and come up with a Diamond shape, rather than one seen on the Evolith page, It actually looks like a square turned sideways, but I'm calling it 'Diamond' Anyone else seen this? The two weapons were Brass Spear (To get Cinder) and Hunting Sword. KojoPhoenix 14:32, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I was told i'd get a diamond shape socket on my Behemoth Knife. Tahngarthortalk- 18:16, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Shigeto Bow also apparently has the same diamond shaped socket.--Munenori 19:17, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Also had this green diamond shape appear while checking a Staurobow.--Quintalian 05:35, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Yes, Darksteel Maul also has this . I updated it's page to reflect this. Tannlore 03:59, December 10, 2009 (UTC) : I've yet to see any diamond shaped evoliths... Tahngarthortalk- 07:27, December 11, 2009 (UTC) : There are a few found on the top hunts so far. Not much to go on, but it seems is used for Skillchains with a specific weapontype. --Seedling 03:46, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Can you guys add any 'normal' weapons/armor with evolith slots to category:Synergy/Item_Inscription/All_Recipes? (Well, to the crafting rank pages listed at the bottom, since that page is only a templated collection.) Trading the weapon/armor to a Synergy Engineer will give the max size, element and shape, while attempting to synergize will give the skill rank and elemental cost. (You don't have to actually do the synth, just say no when asked if you are ready.) --Seedling 03:53, December 13, 2009 (UTC) How to etch? I have been looking at available information on wiki and I can find how to etch weapons nowhere, and sofar ingame testwork has yielded no results --Rayeneth 06:40, December 9, 2009 (UTC) First, you'll need to test a specific weapon's ability to hold an Evolith. Simply trade it to a Synergy Engineer to find out what (if any) type of element, and etching can be put in the weapon. Next, obtain a Mordant from the engineer matching said pieces' equip able level i.e. - 15 30 45 60 75. While 15 can be purchased for 500gil each, the Lv.30+ Mordant's must be obtained through trading cinder left over from your synergy to obtain. Trade your weapon and appropriate Mordant to the Synergy Furnace to begin etching (this can be done successfully at Lv.0 Synergy skill- tested on leather gear set). After all that is done, simply locate an NM that drops an Evolith that can fit into the etching you just added; then trade that Evolith and your etched armor to the Synergy Furnace to attach.--Munenori 12:12, December 9, 2009 (UTC) NMs Saa Doyi the Fervid Evolith obtained: Archery Weaponskill: Ranged Accuracy +2--Aspen ninja 21:00, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Soulstealer Skullnix Evolith obtained: Vs. Luminians: Accuracy +7 (friend got +5)--Aspen ninja 21:00, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Blighting Brand Evolith obtained: Vs. Elementals: Magic Defense Bonus +1--Aspen ninja 21:00, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Beryl-footed Molberry Evolith obtained: Enhancing Magic Lightning Recast Delay -2% (friend got the same) Sozu Sarberry Evolith obtained: Song Casting Time -2% (Friend got Song Casting Time -3%) Geyser Lizard Evolith obtained: Vs. Vermin: Ranged Accuracy +4 (it would seem this one can vary)--Munenori 12:15, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Top half The top half of this article is too confusing, Its easier for people to put what mob they faced and what evolith(s) it droped in a list then trying to sort the lists by the type of evoliths at this point in time because we do not have all the information on all of the evoliths...Ciecle 20:53, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I concur with Ciecle, let us keep the whole list of NMs to fill in the blanks, and try sorting by evolith type after we have most of the list complete. As it is now, the NMs with missing info have been excised from the list. For simplicity's sake, the list should be reverted to its previous state.--Quintalian 20:59, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Someone is trying to sort the evoliths by types while the list is incomplete and i'm trying to keep the list up, but now someone has now taken down the full list of NMs that have dropped Evoliths and now the sorted list remains. Ciecle 21:50, December 12, 2009 (UTC) These changes are annoying, it's now very hard to figure out which NM's are missing from the list and which still need drops added to them. It would of been nice if the user who did this had at least discussed on this page the changes before making major edits. I've also reported this to an admin. Tweeky 22:58, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Airget was the one that butchered the layout. I restored the page to the last version that made sense. Airget, if you are making drastic changes like this, first discuss it here. What you were trying to do can be accomplished already by two clicks on the column ordering. --Seedling 02:59, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Glad it's been reverted, it makes a lot more sense this way. Tweeky 03:22, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Missing NMs/Hunts Using the Hunt Registry page I've started to add all of the missing NMs. Just added about 30 NMs from Jeuno and Khazam/Norg books. Will add more later. Other information on those NMs taken directly from the registry page. Pooter 08:06, December 13, 2009 (UTC) The graph regarding each shape/element has a minor error. It labels as WS: Double Attack+. The recorded evoliths with this stat are all . Also, polearms and katanas have both been reported with , which has yet to have a found effect. I'm going out on a limb, but both weapons have "Crit rate" WS's, and lightning is heavily affiliated with crit rate, making Sarissa possibly potent with WS:ACC+ and WS:Crit rate+, on top of the already high dmg. --Pooter 06:30, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ---- Is all this worth it? I've been trying to find any known evolith/gear combination that is actually possible or worth having at 75, so far without success. Nearly all my 75 gear is either rare/ex, or augmented in one way or another, and those few that are not can apparently not be synergised to have a slot for an evolith. So far it looks like all this evo stuff is aimed at lower lvls, and then sorry, it just is not worth the effort. In general it looks to me like SE is getting more and more into harebrained and esoteric schemes to give the "bored" players something new, while constantly losing the playerbase. Somehow this evolith stuff is a reflection of a failed company policy. Cheers Aphugel 02:28, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Something odd What exactly is up with the "Elemental Magic (light element)" item (obtained as a result from hunting Carnero, apparently)? There aren't any light-element Elemental Magic spells at present, so this is either useless or a typo... --Mdenham 08:12, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Luminohelix --Josephpate 00:29, December 21, 2009 (UTC) --- Banish, holy, and dia... pretty much all the WHM and PLD attack spells, might also effect the light effect of holy bolts. -avatario Banish and Holy are Divine Magic. Dia is Enfeebling Magic. The single light-based Elemental Magic spell is Luminohelix. Make of that what you will. --Ahkvan 08:28, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Wurr the Clawfisted Me and two of my friends all signed up for wurr the clawfisted and upon turning in both my friends got +6 evasion: vs empty, i got +10 evasion: vs empty and costs 6 triangle wind Recent changes to table layout I'm going to revert the changes to the table layout (again). Half the information has nothing to do with evoliths but rather the hunt registry, essentially doubling a ton of data. Also, the evolith data itself is already considerable at 80k, with the hunt registry information it has become a bloated 180k to download. If anything, the hunt registry should be cleaned of evolith drops. Most people will only be interested in the amount of scylds, since they will have chosen a particular evolith from the evolith page instead and then look up that NM on the hunt registry page. --Seedling 00:11, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Evoliths Page How come the easier to navigate, cleaner, more organized page of the two "Evolith" pages was apparently deleted and i am now redirected to this horribly distorted abomination for a page? The "Evoliths" Page had the Evolith sorted by Shape, Family, Weaponskill, Skillchain, etc and you could easily find which evolith you wanted without having to know the NM that drops it... Who decided sorting it Alphabetically by the NM that drops is was easier to sift through than Sorting it by Evolith type. No one comes into here knowing the NM they need to kill for the Evolith, or they'd just go hunt the damn thing, they come looking for the Evolith they want to find what NM they have to camp. Now you gotta spend 20 minutes cycling through useless alphabetical information to find the one Evolith you want... Can we please have the Evoliths page back :\? - User:karbuncle